Someone's Got Castle Syndrome
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: Kate Beckett is working hard while she thinks Castle is having fun at his beach house. Maybe too much work is getting to her. She just needs a little bit of sleep. She certainly doesn't have Castle Syndrome. Or does she?


I want to thank **Clcummins12** for helping me with this story and **Hallow777 **for motivating me. With out them you wouldn't have seen this first chapter or get a chance to read more after this one. I've been thinking about this story for a while and I'm really want to see where it goes.

This story is connected to my previous story, "Daddy, I Love You." Please read that one first then read this one to understand why they are connected. Though they are completely different stories and you don't really need to read the previous story I've written to read this one but you'll get some things that you wouldn't otherwise if you read it. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended... **

* * *

"I've heard though the grapevine that Castle is coming back soon," Esposito said as he walked up towards Beckett's desk. She was sitting, looking at a file with a scrunch up look upon her face. It was another long day at the precinct. She was looking at some facts that she was planning on putting on the board. When Esposito had mentioned Castle's name she was tempted to look up, but instead stayed looking at the file in hopes he wouldn't notice her facial expression. Beckett didn't want anyone to see how this summer was difficult on her and how much pain she was going through.

"Really? Okay…." She said trying to act casual.

"Why do I have a feeling that him coming back isn't okay for you?" asked Esposito.

After dealing with the information, she looked up to Esposito with a straight face. "It's completely fine with me," said Beckett.

Ryan came up as he heard the conversation. "Are you sure about that?"

"Don't both of you have work to do?" She said. Both Esposito and Ryan looked to each other and shrugged then left to their own desks.

She wasn't going to let the boys or Lanie bother ME had already started to get to her with her little comments on cases and outside of work. Beckett understood that Lanie knew that she was having trouble this summer. They even tried to go out salsa dancing but after a while went to a café. Dancing wasn't Beckett's thing, though Lanie had hoped that would help her mood but it didn't. She tried to snap out of her thoughts by looking more at the information on the file in her hands. The more she looked, the harder it was for her to concentrate. Thoughts of Castle went through her head. She leaned forward and placed her elbows onto the desk while placing her hands on her face. All she wanted to do was close her eyes. Before she knew it, he was asleep-probably thanks to all the hours she'd been staying at the precinct. She called it "catching up on paperwork". The others called it, "Castle syndrome" while they thought she wasn't listening. The boys were planning to wake her at first but decided against it, seeing she could use a couple hours and kept working.

She fell into a deep sleep...

_One moment she was in her office and then she was in her bathroom. This didn't make sense to her. What was she doing? She was grabbing a pregnancy test from the right side of the sink. As soon as it got closer, Beckett stopped. Maybe she didn't want to know. They didn't plan this. It was almost like Nikki and Rook; they had a night of passion and didn't think about the consequences. They weren't even really together. "Yet," said a little voice in her head that sounded quite like a certain 'Writer Boy.' Though why would she be worried. Beckett knew how Castle was around his daughter. She never had seen a father and daughter relationship like theirs before, not even her and her father. What would her father say? She was becoming a mother without being married first. Sure he would be disappointed in her but she knew that he would support her. _

_Was she worried about her relationship changing with Castle? Sure that went through her mind while she was buying her pregnancy test. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was afraid of losing Castle. She knew he would care for their baby and still care for her but sooner or later things would change and they wouldn't be able to be around each other. It was time to figure out the answer. It was better to find out now then to wait any longer. She knew if it told her the answer she thought it would, then she would keep the baby no matter what. Since she'd lost her mother, she always wondered what it would have been like if she had lived and still had a mother around. She also wondered what it would be like if her mother had seen herself become a mother. Her other hand went to touch her mother's ring and suddenly she felt braver. She quickly looked at the test. It was positive._

_

* * *

_I've already got any idea for the next chapter but I don't mind hearing to see other ideas or input. Thanks!_  
_


End file.
